Adventura
by Blanshee
Summary: "Jedno staré rčení říká: Opatrně na svá přání. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že ještě víc super než hraní hry by bylo ji prožít. Ale teď doplňuji: pro příště žádné kvízy, žádné testy, záhadné verše a hádanky, zkrátka žádná ADVENTURA! A už vůbec ne ta s pravděpodobnou přístupností M pro možný výskyt násilí, vulgarit, nahoty a sexuálních témat!" Michelangelo
1. Chapter 1 - Nález

„Koukněte, kluci, co jsem našel!"

Michelangelův hlas se nesl po celé rozloze Newyorské skládky.

„Skate se třemi kolečky?" odpověděl bez zjevného zájmu Donatello, neodtrhávaje oči od svazku kabelů, které právě vytáhl z hromady odpadků.

„Nový díl Strážců?" pobaveně doplnil Leonardo, stojící na nejvyšší hromadě a sledující okolí jako král své království.

„Kus nedojedené pizzy," znechuceně zabručel Rafael a nadále se opíral o dveře zelené dodávky.

„Ha ha – třikrát špatně!" zněla vítězoslavná odpověď a benjamínek v oranžovém šátku nadšeně přihopsal do pomyslného centra trojúhelníku, tvořící jeho tři starší želví bratři.

„Úplně novou a neotevřenou vi do o hru!" a zamával pokladem ve vzduchu. Jeho úsměv se ještě více rozšířil, když viděl, že získal pozornost. Jeho bratři sice nebyli takoví maniaci do hraní jako on, ale do testování nové je nikdy nemusel dvakrát přemlouvat.

„Co je to?" zeptal se náhle u něho stojící Raf – milovník videoher číslo dvě, alespoň co se závodů týče.

„Nic pro tebe, brácho," strčil mu Mikey s předstíranou lítostí obal před nos. Raf si odfrkl. Přední stranu nepokrývaly závodní formule, ani nablýskané motorky, nýbrž temná silueta jakéhosi hradu, z jehož oken svítili červené tečky, očividně znázorňující hromady příšer, ukrývající se uvnitř. Vypadalo to na jednu z _těch_ her…

„Dobrodružná adventura pro jednoho či více hráčů." stálo pod rádoby strašidelným obrázkem.

„Nechci kazit tvoje nadšení," pronesl Donie nepřesvědčivě, „ale jestli to někdo vyhodil i s igelitem, nic valného to nebude."

„Nesmysl," nenechal se Mikey zviklat, „to jenom někdo není schopen docenit kvality pořádného hororu. Na rozdíl ode mě."

„Nevím, Mikey," dorazil ke shromáždění jako poslední velitel v modrém šátku a jeho hlas zněl přehnaně přísně, „vzhledem k přístupnosti bys to měl nejdřív prokonzultovat s mistrem Třískou." Dokazuje tak svou perfektní pozorovací schopnost při objevení malého písmena M na dálku deseti metrů.

„Ale Leeeooo," zakňoural benjamínek, „nic nemůže být strašidelnější než Zmutovaní kosmičtí slimáci a to jsem viděl třikrát!"

„A nespal´s pak tří týdny," upozornil ho Raf.

„Myslím, že to nebude tak hrozné," vložil se do začínající hádky přemýšlivě Donatello, který se v nestřeženém okamžiku zmocnil inkriminované krabice a významně poklepal prstem na upozornění v červeném rámečku s velkým vykřičníkem: „Pravděpodobná přístupnost MA. Možnost výskytu násilí, vulgárního jazyka, nahoty, sexuálního obsahu."

Raf se zachechtal: „Tak přeci jenom něco pro mě," ale než se stihl natáhnout po hře, Mikey ji bleskově vytrhl Doniemu z ruky.

„To je jenom reklamní trik, jak nalákat dětska."

„Očividně to moc nezabralo," podotkl Donatello.

„Právě naopak," ukázal významně Raf na dychtivý výraz pod oranžovou maskou.

"A co se tím myslí – _pravděpodobná_ přístupnost?" podivil se Leo, ale nikdo ho neposlouchal.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prolog

„Takže?"

„Ježkovy voči, chlape!" vyjekl Mikey a hned ztišil hlas: „zbláznil ses?"

Leonardo se potichu zasmál nad bratrovými vyděšeným pohledem skenující potemnělou místnost, kterou osvětlovala jen obří obrazovka.

„Tříska už spí"

„To VÍM", odpověděl Mikey důrazně a jeho vystrašený výraz se pozvolna měnil na provinilý, když zmáčkl tlačítko pauza na herním zařízení.

„Takže?" zopakoval Leo klidně a s významným pohledem si sedl vedle hráče na pohovku.

„Nic moc," rychle se vzpamatoval ninja se žlutým šátkem a klepl na play, „bloudím v džungli a kromě pár básniček jsem na nic nenarazil."

"Základním prvkem adventury je pomocí řešení zápletek a hlavolamů udržet hráčův zájem a nasměrovat ho k vyřešení hlavního příběhu," konverzačním tónem oznámil Donatello, který se vynořil zpoza kuchyně.

„Používat na Mikeyho takhle dlouhá slova je ztráta času," zabručel poslední ze čtveřice ode dveří své ložnice.

„To nemůže mít želva trochu soukromí při jedné hře?" zakňoural přistižený při činu.

„Ne, pokud má další bratry, kteří by se chtěli přidat," skočil Rafael na pohovku z druhé strany svého mladšího bratra a vzal do ruky druhý ovladač.

„Anebo ty, kteří na ně musí dohlížet," doplnil velitel želví smečky a převzal od Donnieho třetí ze dvou

ovladačů, které držel.

* * *

„Tohle je vážně opruz!" zamručel potichu Rafael o dvacet minut později.

„ŘÍKAL jsem to!" zdůraznil Michelangelo.

„Kdybyste nerozkopali všechno, na co narazíte, tak bychom se mohli někam posunout," pokáral je jejich inteligentní bratr.

„Jééžkovi voči, Donnie, chceš nás připravit o jedinou zábavu, která tu je?" a netrpělivý ninja s oranžovou maskou nechal svého avatara rozpadnout nejbližší kus kamene na kusy.

„Počkej," zadržel ho v další destruktivní činnosti dosud mlčící Leonardo, „vidíte tohle?" a přistoupil se svojí postavou ke kamenným pozůstatkům. Teď si všimli i ostatní – střípky pulsovaly lehkým modrým světlem.

„Zdá se, že jsi zničil jediný klíč," poznamenal Donnie nevzrušeně, „dáme to znovu, nebo končíme?"

„Počkej," zopakoval se opět Leo a kliknul přímo na zdroj světla.

Na obrazovce se objevilo tmavě modrými písmy: „P_evná ruka a ostré oko porazí strážce brány_."

„Další hádanky!" ušklíbl se Mikey, „nechápu, proč je tam dávají. Zbytečně zdržují od hry."

„Rozmístěte se a hledejte další klíče," ignoroval jeho fňukání Leonardo a sám se vydal východním směrem, Donnie západním a nemaje jiné rozptýlení, zbylí dva bratři poslechli a vydali se na jih a sever. Po dalších příííšerně nudnýýých dvaceti minutách objevili další světelné klíče a stále se nic nedělo.

„Že by bug?" ušklíbl se Mikey.

„Jo!" náhle zařval Raf, „a pořádný!"

Obrazovka se roztřásla a zpoza stromů se na ně náhle vyřítil obrovský, drápy i kusadly obdařený, brouk.

„Konečně!" zaradoval se Mikey a hned se rozběhl kupředu, aby o sekundu později bezmocně sledoval, jak jeho postava letí několik stop zpět.

„Sakra! Nemáme žádné zbraně," zamračil se ninja s červeným šátkem a pokusil se o vlastní útok, aby se hned připojil ke svému mladšímu bratrovi na zemi.

„Po jednom to nepůjde," vžil se Leonardo do velitelského modu, „musíme všichni najednou. Takže na tři…"

Čtyři postavičky se synchronizovaně vrhly na nepřátelskou digitální obludu. Ta se při útoku zakymácela, ale po chvíli opět všechny odmrštila čtyřmi směry a okamžitě zamířila k té nejvíc poničené, což byl shodou okolností Mikey.

„Rychle vstaň a utíkej mezi stromy," nařídil Leo.

„Proč zase já" kňoural Mikey, když se snažil kličkovat se svojí postavou v lese.

„Tak jaký je plán B?" poňoukl Rafael a automaticky běžel pronásledovanému na pomoc.

Leo stál na místě a pozorně sledoval nepřítele.

„Mikey, natoč ho na nás," přikázal po chvíli.

„Coooo? A jak to mám asi udělat?" funěl oslovený, jako by doopravdy běžel o život.

„Běž k nám a vy ostatní se připravte...Vidíte? Tady!"

„Prasklina v krunýři!" všiml si Donatello jako druhý.

„Musíme všichni najednou a přesně do toho místa."

„Ostré oko..," začal Rafael, „a pevná ruka!" dořekl Mikey a všichni naráz skočili.

Podařilo se to po osmé. Dunivý zvuk padajícího brouka na zem zněl neobyčejně uspokojivě. Skřípání mizejících stromů zakrývající velkou temnou bránu ještě lépe.

„Zdá se, že se posuneme do dalšího levelu," oznámil Donatello očividné a jako první zamířil ke vstupu. Ten se však neotevřel. Pouze ukázal opět barevný text.

„Jenom ne další hádanky!" chytil se za hlavu Michelangelo.

„_Jen ten, kdo je schopen pokory, oběti a síly je oprávněn vládnout Kopím Zručnosti. Jen ten čistého srdce, pevné mysli a pln odvahy může projít,_" recitoval Donatello.

„Hezké, a jak nám to pomůže dostat se dovnitř?"

Místo odpovědi se objevil další zpráva: „_Rozmysli se dobře, poutníku, zda chceš projít. Kde je cesta tam, nemusí vést i zpět._"

„Ohó, to už zní líp," rozjasnil se Mikey a rozběhl se také k bráně. Ta se lehce zatřásla.

„Ztlumte to," zasyčel Leo, „ať neprobudíme Senseie," a také přistoupil k obřím dveřím.

Dunění roztřáslo všemi čtyřmi ovládači.

Když se připojil i Raf, zdálo se, že rachot vibruje celým doupětem.

Vrata se pomalu začala otevírat. Za nimi se rozlévalo bílé světlo, které svítilo čím dál intenzivněji, až si všichni želví ninjové museli zakrýt oči přivyklé na potemnělé šero.

Když se jim zrak opět vrátil, už neseděli na pohovce v pokoji, ale stáli na starém kamenném nádvoří.

A do ticha se ozval zoufalý křik: „My jsme se dostali dovnitř adventury? To néééééé!"


	3. Chapter 3 - level 1 - Strach

Kamenné nádvoří bylo potemnělé a pochmurné, jak už takové nádvoří před polorozpadlou pevností bývá. Kdyby se něco takového přihodilo komukoliv jinému, jistě by nastala panika. Ale když jste želví ninja bojovník, takové věci se prostě dějí. Důležité nyní bylo dostat se zpět. Ale vstupní brána zmizela a vchod do pevnosti byl zavřený. Jak už to tak bývá.

„Co teď?" oklepal se rychle Michelangelo.

„Pokud jsme uvnitř hry," zvědavě se rozhlížel Donatello, „musíme se řídit jejími pravidly."

„Jak to myslíš – pokud jsme?" zavrčel Rafael. Představa boje s obřím broukem naživo ho nijak nelákala.

„Myslíš, že to byl portál do paralelního vesmíru?" vyslovil Donniho myšlenku nahlas Leonardo, zatímco zkoumal jediné dveře v okolí.

„Kluci?" přerušil je roztřesený Mikeyho hlas z druhé strany nádvoří, „pojďte se podívat, co jsem objevil."

Za několika kamennými sloupy, za kterými se v mžiku zbylí bratři zjevili, byl…

„Starý hřbitov." oznámil očividné Rafael. „A?"

„Přečetl sis náhrobky?" ukazoval roztřeseným prstem benjamínek na kamenné desky.

„Obávám se, že ve staroangličtině nejsem tak zběhlý, jak jsem si myslel," odpověděl sarkasticky.

„V latině!" napomenul ho jeho chytrý bratr.

„Myslím tyhlety," přerušil je rychle Mikey a poskakoval na úplném konci pohřebiště. Jednotlivé hroby byly v zemi posázeny podivně asymetricky, poslední řada tedy působila až strašidelně úpravně – čtyři stejné hrobky ve stejné vzdálenosti od sebe, čtyři kamenné desky zářící novotou. A na každé desce nápis, jakoby kamenorytec právě odešel.

_„Hrůza má mnoho podob. A mou zhoubou je strach."_

„Hele, ten vypadá jak dělaný pro tebe," popíchl svého vyděšeného bratra Raf.

Miky na něho otočil své vytřeštěné oči: „Chlape, copak to nechápeš? Ty všechny jsou pro nás!"

„Na tom možná něco bude," pronesl bez velké známky vzrušení Donnie a poklepal na další desku s nápisem: _„Vztek ničí mé nepřátele, ale nakonec zničí mě samotného." _Rafael se ušklíbl nad Donatellovým významným pohledem a jen zavrtěl hlavou.

_„Všeho moc škodí. I soucitu."_ Četl nahlas Leonardo další pomník a Rafael se zasmál: „Ty nebo Don?" a přesunul se na konec řady:

_„Splním nejtajnější touhy. A co pak?" _„Zdá se, že tu mám hroby dva."

„Tohle není legrace!" rozčílil se Michelangelo. „To máš pravdu, je to nesmysl. Takže teď jdeme vyrazit dveře," a zamířil tím směrem. Najednou se však zarazil a poslouchal. Bratři ho napodobili.

„ťuk ťuk" ozývalo se potichu ale zřetelně.

„Jako kost na dřevo," zašeptal Mikey.

„Jako bys něco takového poznal."

„ťuk ťuk!" ozvalo se důrazněji a nyní se již dal určit směr zvuku. Všechny páry očí se stočily na náhrobky. Krajní deska na konci řady se odklopila a z hlouby hrobu se vynořil kostnatý pařát. Mikey zaječel, Raf se rozchechtal. Když se však začaly chovat stejně i ostatní místa věčného odpočinku, sáhl po zbraních, stejně jako jeho bratři - vyjma Mikeyho, který se schovával Leovi za krunýřem.

"To už želvák nemůže ani _hrát_ neozbrojený" rozčílil se horkokrevný ninja, když za opaskem nenahmatal své milované saie.

Rozhlédli se po možném zdroji surovin.

* * *

"Tak tohle je vážně _nechutný_," ušklíbl se Mikey při pohledu na bílou hromádku kostí, kterou právě vytvořil nejstarší bratr účelným kopem. Nebyl však čas na stížnosti a tak potlačuje zvracení vytáhl dvě horní končetiny a zkusmo jimi zatočil.

"Šlo by to líp, kdyby se nebránily," postěžoval si.

"Alespoň ti je chrupavka pěkně drží pohromadě," snažil se ho chlácholit Donnie a máchnul stehenní kostí po nejbližším nepříteli.

* * *

„Vůbec jich neubývá!" křičel Mikey s kostními nunčaky nad další bílou hromadou.

„Ale ani nepřibývá," odvětil Raf a zabodl pařáty zbavené přebytečných prstů do kostěného krku, aby zdůraznil svou myšlenku.

„To NENÍ povzbuzující!" Leonardo přesekl hrudní koš nejbližšího kostlivce lýtkovou kostí jiného a rozhlédl se. Oba jeho mladší bratři měli pravdu. Tam, kde se před chvílí váleli rozdrcení nepřátelé, nebylo nic a již několikanásobně mrtví stále vylézali z hrobů. Na přemýšlení ale nebyl čas.

Mikeyho obklopeného hordou kostlivců už nebylo téměř vidět, o to víc ale slyšet. Když při úskoku zpět pod sebou neucítil pevnou zem, ozval se výkřik ze všech nejsilnější a náhle byl uťat. Michelangelo zmizel ve své kobce. Doslova.

„Mikey!" zařval Rafael zuřivě a s nově vlitou silou se pustil do přerážení kostí.

„Co se stalo?" prudce oddechoval Leo a tupou čepelí od sebe tlačil chřestivý zástup.

„Mikey zmizel v hrobě," odpověděl Donatello přemýšlivě.

„Donnie!" okřikl ho Leo káravě, když rychlým výpadem zabránil útoku na bratrovu hlavu.

„To je ono!" ani si nevšiml Donatello a otočil se na bitevní kruh poblíž „jejich" hrobů, v jehož středu vlály jako prapory červené stužky ninja masky.

„Rafe! Skoč dovnitř!"

„Zbláznil ses!" očekávaně vybuchl oslovený, „nehodlám jim to usnadňovat!"

„Věř mi! Nezapomeň, že je to jenom hra!"

Rafaelova odpověď byla velmi jadrná a očividně záporná.

„Tak sleduj!" A než se zbylí dva bratři stačili nadechnout k varovnému výkřiku, Donatello skokem plavmo překonal řadu bílých lebek a jednu zelenou hlavu a po dopadu se nad ním zavřela zem.

„Donnie!" ozvalo se dvojí zaúpění, které okamžitě přehlušil opětovný třeskot kostí.

„Jdeme," zavelel nakonec Leonardo, když odhadl situaci jako nadále beznadějnou. Raf chvíli vztekle vrčel a pak skočil. A nic.

„Vypadni, ten je můj," ozvalo se nad ním suše. Vyměnili si místa. A pak padla tma.


	4. Chapter 4 - Otázky a odpovědi

"Tak jsme tu všichni," mnul si Donatello spokojeně ruce.

Jeho starší bratři se rozhodli zdržet se komentáře a rozhlédli se kolem. Místnost byla malá, čtvercová, bez oken, s kamennými zdmi a klenutým stropem. Vládlo zde šero, ticho a vlhko. Oproti doupěti žádná velká změna. Snad až na ty kamenné hrobky, vysvětlující Michelagelovu neobvyklou zamlklost.

Rafael ze sebe oklepal kousky hlíny a odhodil rozpadající se zbytky pařátu. Kouzlo, které drželo kostlivce pohromadě, zde očividně neúčinkovalo, což bylo zároveň pozitivem i negativem - byli opět neozbrojení. S povzdechem následoval velitele k jedinému východu z kobky, který tvořil kamenný oblouk a vedl k točitému schodišti a to směrem vzhůru.

Nad ním se rozkládala podlouhlá místnost, chodba, dalo by se říct, mírně osvětlená protáhlými okny visícími z horní části vysokého stropu. Nebylo zde nic, až na několikero dveří, z každé strany shodný počet. Všechny zavřené, a jak hned zjistili, zamčené a nedobytné. Alespoň většina. Jedny v rohu nakonec neodolaly náporu metrákové želvy.

"Knihovna?!" rozčílil se onen v červeném šátku, když s rachotem vletěl dovnitř. Téměř všechny stěny místnosti byly zakryty od podlahy ke stropu skříněmi, další byly porůznu postaveny v prostru, takže tvořily jakési chaotické bludiště, a všechny police zaplňovaly knihy a zase knihy. Spousta dalších knih ležela v neuspořádaných hromádkách na zemi, jiné stohy knih na velkém dubovém stole v centru místnosti. Vzduchem se nesl pach starého papíru a kožených desek a miliarda mikročástic prachu.

"Knihovna." Odsouhlasil Donnie se svitem v očích.

* * *

"Tohle je zajímavé!" Donatello konečně zvolal.

"Hmf?" zafunělo odkudsi zpoza stropu, kde se právě Rafael, za pomoci svázaných žebříků a Mikeyho jako zajišťovače, marně pokoušel rozbít mozaiková okna. Hustě spletená mříž mu to značně ztěžovala.

"Tohle taky," poznamenal Leo zamyšleně, pozorující své balancující bratry.

"Tohle by nám ale _mohlo_ pomoct," zapíchl Donnie dotčeně prst na zaprášenou stránku starobyle vypadajícího rukopisu, který právě držel v ruce.

"Možná i tohle," nedal se Leo vyvést z rovnováhy. Donatello pozvedl zrak a zadíval se na Rafa, který se snažil udržovat rovnováhu na nejvyšší příčce žebříku, a pak klesl níže. Stěnu pokrývaly téměř vybledlé kresby. Stejné, jako právě objevil v knize.

"Víš, co znamenají." Leonardo se neptal a Donnie přikývl a postupně ukazoval na matné ilustrace nezřetelných postav.

"Tyhle první tři jsou očividně nejdůležitější, narazil jsem na ně nejčastěji. První - dal jsem mu pracovní termín bojovník - všimni si zbroje a kopí, druhý - řekněme strážce - štít a okovy v druhé ruce ..."

"A třetí?"

Ze zdi, ze které se právě sypaly nemalé kusy omítky, na ně upíralo červené oči jakési zubaté stvoření.

Donnie pokrčil rameny: "obluda?"

Leo zamyšleně sledoval výjevy a ignoroval zvuky frustrace nesoucí se z hora.

"Takže jsme v doupěti jakéhosi zla?"

"Ne tak docela," zavrtěl jeho chytrý bratr hlavou, "vidíš ty rovnoběžné a svislé linky - Mikey uhni - kolem dokola? Tohle vypadá na jeho vězení."

Ozval se zoufalý výkřik, pak šílený rachot a dvě zadunění. Nakonec vše pokryl oblak prachu.

* * *

"Takže máme porazit příšeru, která je tu někde zavřená," shrnul Rafael nenaloženě a třel si loket naražený o Mikeyův krunýř.

"Možná," odpověděl Donatello pochybovačně.

Všichni se naklonili nad otevřenou knihou.

"Jaks ji vlastně objevil?" podivoval se Mikey s monoklem pod levým okem.

"Jednoduše," zněla ledabylá odpověď, "byla to první kniha, která se nerozpadla, byla čitelná a dávala smysl." Když viděl nechápavé výrazy, doplnil k vysvětlení: "Základním principem hry, ač se to někdy nezdá, je, že _chce_ být dohraná."

"To jsem měl vědět dřív, než jsem vyhodil Ghosts´n Goblins" poznamenal Mikey polohlasně.

"Zabít monstrum je asi hlavní úkol," vrátil se Donatello k hlavnímu úkolu, "ale cesta není jasná. Zdá se, že toho lze docílit pouze pomocí kopí - asi schopností? A pro jeho získání musíme..."

"Složit další hlavolamy!" zaúpěl Michelangelo.

"Pravděpodobně spíš jakési zkoušky..." odvětil Don suše a otáčel další listy.

Klečící postava, postava s mečem, postava se štítem.

"...pokory, bojových schopností, odolnosti. Asi."

"Ale jak se dostaneme odsud?" otázal se Leonardo.

Odpovědí mu byl kovový zvuk odemykajícího se zámku.


	5. Chapter 5 - level 2 - Pokora

"Konečně!"

Mikeyho hlas přetékal uspokojením. Další tři zelené hlavy nakoukly dovnitř.

"Konečně jsme objevili jídelnu!" a nejmladší želvák se už hrnul ke stolům obsypaným jídlem.

"Opatrně!" zarazil ho Leo a nedůvěřivě si prohlížel lákavě naaranžované dobroty. Byla zde upečená zvěřina nabodnutá na rožni, hromady ovoce všech tvarů, barev a vůní, i nedůležité misky s pečivem.

"Hmmm," se zájmem se rozhlížel Donnie. "Podle ovoce bych oblast typoval na jižní Ameriku, ale zvířata se mi zdají pocházet odněkud z východní Evropy, dají-li se v takovém stavu určit...čerstvou maracuju jsem ještě nikdy nejedl," dodal po prohlídce.

"Zkus ji v kombinaci se srnčím" zahuhlal Raf nezřetelně.

"Rafe!" ozvali se synchronizovaně nejmladší a nejstarší, byť každý z jiných pohnutek:

"To není všechno tvoje!" "Co když to je otrávené!"

"To platí i pro tebe, Donnie!" pokračoval Leonardo v peskování.

"Nemyslím si, že se nás tohle místo snaží zbavit," prohlásil vědátor a experimentálně se zakousl do navinulého oranžového ovoce, "ale z nějakého důvodu tady hostina jistě bude."

"Souhlas," odpověděli Raf a Mikey unisono s plnou pusou.

Leonardo nechal s povzdechem hodující bratry být a vydal se na průzkum. Velmi krátký. Kromě prohýbajícího se stolu a několika židlí zde bylo minimum nábytku, jen masivní skříň s nádobím a příborník. Stěny zdobily obrazy znázorňující převážně zátiší s ovocem, případně právě zastřelenou zvěř. Na jedné podélné straně hodovní místnosti stálo šest soch s nezřetelnými rysy, naproti vchodu plápolal oheň v krbu a z druhé strany byly další dveře. Samozřejmě zavřené.

Michelangelo se s potlačeným říhnutím opřel o opěradlo židle a slastně se protáhl.

"Obsluho!" tleskl do dlaní "ukliď talíře!"

A málem sletěl ze židle, když se nejkrajnější socha pohnula a vykročila.

Všichni vyskočili a soustředěně pozorovali, jak se bílá postava blíží k nyní ustupujícímu hodovníkovi, sbírá nádobí, odnáší je ke skříní a stoupá si zpět na podstavec k ostatním vhodněji se chovajícím uměleckým dílům.

"Co-to-je?" pronesl Mikey očekávaný dotaz.

"Spíš kdo," opravil ho Donnie a zaujatě si prohlížel narušitele. Narušitelku. Byla i s podstavcem o něco málo nižší než kluci a teď už nevypadala nijak sádrově. Bílá tóga zahalující celé tělo jí splývala až na zem, obličej měla ukrytý pod silnou vrstvou světlého make-upu a do vlasů bylo zapleteno tolik květin a ozdob, že bylo téměř nemožné určit jejich barvu, snad světle hnědou. Prohlídku snášela v klidu a bez hnutí, jen zelenohnědé oči ji zvědavě kmitaly od jednoho k druhému.

"Kdo jsi?" zeptal se Leo.

Dívka na něho stočila zrak a mírně se pousmála.

Velitel si odkašlal: "Já se jmenuji Leonardo a to jsou mí bratři - Donatello, Rafael, Michelangelo," ukazoval postupně a nakonec namířil prst na ní, "tvé jméno?"

Odpovědí bylo jen zvednuté obočí a Rafovo uchechtnutí.

"Nerozumí" "Nebo je němá." "A nebo hluchá." "Nebo obojí."

"Mluvíte nesmysly." vložil se Donnie do debaty, " minimálně slyší a rozumí. Jen možná reaguje na určité podměty. Třeba zvuky?"

Nastalo přezábavné představení ťukání, klepání, tleskání a luskání prsty, pak se Donatello blýskl svojí multilingvistikou.

"Asi jí nebylo shůry dáno," omluvil Donovu marnou snahu Mikey.

"A nebo na to ´deš špatně!" odstrčil ho s předstíranou hrubostí Rafael a stoupl si před dívku: "Teď nám koukej říct, jak se odtud dostaneme, a jestli to hned neuděláš, tak jednu koupíš!"

Bledé děvče zamrkalo a zavrtělo hlavou.

Na to se ozvalo jasný zvuk plesknutí o kůži. Dívka sebou trhla a na pravé tváři se jí objevil narudlý šrám, jehož intenzita postupně sílila.

Raf polekaně uskočil.

"Teď jsi to vyřešil!", okřikl ho Donatello zděšeně.

"Nejspíš jo," zamumlal horkokrevný ninja zamračeně.

"To stačí," vložil se Leo a sám se na nyní ne už tak bílou dívku otočil: "Otevřeš nám prosím támhle ty dveře?"

Donatello si zhluboka povzdychl a odsunul ho stranou: "Otevři támhle ty dveře!" ukázal a vyděšeně zamrkal nad dalším formujícím se tmavým flekem.

* * *

"Takže je to jasné?"

"Ne."

"Odpovídá _pouze_ na přímý rozkaz," zopakoval právě probírané ten nejchytřejší, nyní značně rozladěn. "Pakliže rozkaz splnit z nějakého důvodu nemůže, následuje fyzický trest - díky Rafe." Ten neodpověděl, jen cítil, jak mu hoří tváře.

"Jak ale poznáme, co může a nemůže udělat?" dotíral nejmladší, který se nikdy nenamáhal porozumět věcem, dokud měl někoho, kdo to udělal za něj.

"_TO_ budeme muset opatrně odhadnout. Například já jsem přesvědčený, že nemluví nebo mluvit nemůže. Což znamená," povzdechl si útrpně, když viděl nechápavý výraz, "že nedokáže nic říct, prozradit ani naznačit."

Rafael zatínal pěsti, pak se otočil na patě a vyběhl z místnosti. Ostatní se rozhodli nechat ho uklidnit se a byli náramně překvapeni, když byl za minutu zpět a v ruce držel známou zaprášenou knihu.

"Dobrý nápad," pochválil ho Leonardo. Raf na to nic neřekl, ale bolestný výraz na tváři trochu polevil.

"Vidíte, měl jsem pravdu," zaťukal Donnie prstem na stránku, "tohle je _zkouška pokory_."

"Co je pokorného na mlácení služky?"

"Ne naší pokory, Mikey. Vidíš tohle? Postava v tóze? Ta očividně představuje ji. Je zobrazená bez rtů. Bez možnosti byť jen slovního odporu musí plnit rozkazy, při nesplnění..." "...následuje trest, to už jsme slyšeli."

"Ano, je ale zvláštní, že je to tu vyobrazeno," ukázal na malou kresbu biče visícího nad hlavou bez úst. "Zajímalo by mě, zda to tu bylo i před chvílí."

"Co tím chceš říct?"

Donatello prolistoval další stránky - byly zcela prázdné.

"Tím chci říct, že se kniha doplňuje postupně."

"Škoda, zrovna jsem si chtěl přečíst pointu."

Donnie se na Mikeyho suše zasmál: "To už jsem zkusil."

"A nemůže být ona tím strážcem?" zeptal se Leonardo nakláněje se nad bratrovým ramenem. Kniha byla napsaná v prapodivném jazyce a leckdy podivné zobrazené výjevy byly více Donatellovou parketou.

"Nebo bojovníkem," uchechtl se Raf. Z představy, že její zranění - byť nevážná - možná tak docela nezpůsobil on, se mu vracela dobrá nálada.

"A nebo mooonstrum," zadeklamoval strašidelným hlasem Mikey.

Všichni se rozesmáli a vzrůstající napětí hned polevilo.

"A co znamená tahle tyčka nad její hlavou?" zapíchnul Michelangelo prst na obrázek téměř na konci stránky.

"To je prst, Mikey a vypadá to na náš další úkol."

"Pojmenovat ji," plesknul nejmladšího bratra předvádějícího ET-vola-domu.

To bylo třeba řádně rozmyslet. Jaké jméno vymyslet pro neznámou osobu, v neznámém světě, odlišné rasy? Jejich myšlenky se automaticky stočily k Mistru Třískovi.

"Obávám se, že mistryň renesančního umění bylo poskrovnu, pakliže vůbec nějaké existovaly." přerušil Donnie osvíceně Leonardův pokus o nádech.

"Co nějaké dílo?"

"Myslíš jako Mona Lisa? Nebo Venus?" navrhl Mikey. Ostatní shodně zavrtěli hlavami.

Leonardo se na dívku přemýšlivě zadíval: "Co třeba Simonetta?"

"Simonetta Vespucci? Od Piera di Cosimo? Obecně se ale soudí, že to nebyla ona, protože zemřela v době, kdy Cosimu bylo 14 let, takže..."

"Myslím od Sandra Botticelliho," nenechal Leo Donatellovi čas rozmluvit se.

Čtyři páry očí se zahleděly na dívku.

"Simonetta - docela pěkný," odsouhlasil neutrálně Raf.

"Kdo je Botticelli?" zašeptal mu do ucha Mikey, když se Leonardo přesunul k dívce a obřadním tónem pronesl: "Jmenujeme tě Simonetta."

Děvče se usmálo a z tváře jí se zašuměním zmizelo líčidlo. Pleť tak získala bronzovou barvu a zvýraznila zelený odstín očí. Obličej nebrázdila jediná vráska, avšak v pohledu bylo cosi mnohaletého.

Když se kluci dostatečně vynadívali, vrátili se k manuálu.


	6. Chapter 6 - Odměna

"Čas na druhou svačinu?" nadhodil s nadějí Michelangelo. Všichni si prohlédli jednoduché vyobrazení - postava, stůl, talíře a pokývali souhlasně hlavou.

Pět postav se naklánělo nad plnými talíři, ačkoliv bylo slyšet pouze čtvero mlaskání. Bylo zvláštní, že přestože dívka pojmenovaná jako Simonetta měla největší porci - jako odškodnění za předchozí příkoří - vydávala minimální zvuky. Ačkoliv se v jídle vůbec neupejpala a spokojeně se ládovala, nedbajíc, že jí dlouhé vlasy slámové barvy padají do talíře.

Když jí želvy pozvali ke stolu, s jemným cinkáním ji postupně zmizelo harampádí zamotané ve vlasech, což bylo bráno jako potvrzení úspěšného splnění dalšího questu.

"Ať se nepozvrací," varoval Raf svého nejmladšího bratra, když viděl, jak dívce nakládá další porci zvěřiny. Tak však jenom kývnutím hlavy poděkovala a chopila se vedle stojícího džbánu s červeným vínem a vyčkávavě se na ostatní zadívala.

"My nepijeme," omluvně odmítl Leonardo.

"To by byla ale nezdvořilost," namítl zpola vážně Raf a natáhl se pro pět sklenic.

"Zdá se být řádně archivované," opatrně degustoval Donatello a zamrkal, když do sebe Simonetta naklopila druhou číši. Zatímco ostatní postupně vyprazdňovali nádoby, vrátil se k rukopisu. Nad další, právě dopsanou stránkou, se zarazil a zabubnoval prsty do stolu. Začetl se znovu, a pak si přisunul nedopitý džbánek a obrátil ho do sebe.

"Copak se děje?" všiml si jako jediný Leonardo. Zbylí dva bratři byli zabráni do hry - udělej ze sebe pitomce.

"Víš," začal Donnie opatrně, "skoro to tak vypadá jako .. ehm .. zásnubní obřad."

Leo se přestal usmívat a přistoupil k nešťastně se tvářícímu bratrovi.

"_Tohle_ ti přijde jako zásnubní obřad?" zeptal se po chvíli.

"V některých oblastech věřili," jal se genius vysvětlovat, "a někde se tradice uchovává doposud, že před svatbou je potřeba prokázat, řekněme...hm.. nevěstinu plodnost."

"Plodnost." opakoval Leonardo hluše.

Rafael hned přestal pohlavkovat Mikeyho střílejícího na něho jadérka z granátového jablka.

"O něco jsme přišli?"

* * *

"Nevím, jak vy, ale já se ještě necítím být otcem" přerušil tiché studium kreseb Mikey, "ani dělat všechno _tohle_."

"Jsem přesvědčen," zdůraznil Donnie nevrle, "že je to myšleno jen jako hrubý návod."

"A já zas, že nalezneme jiné řešení," zamračil se Leonardo, ale přitom se tvářil dost nejistě.

Čtyři váhavé pohledy se zabodly do dojídající dívky na opačné straně stolu. Pohled opětovala bez mrknutí oka a bez emocí. Pomalým pohybem dopila víno a vložila poslední sousto do úst - nyní rudě zabarvených, jak všichni zaregistrovali.

Pak polkla a vstala.

Tóga zmizela.

A pak i dívka.

Jen tak. Dokonce bez obvyklého zvukového doprovodu.

Než se Mikey stačil zeptat, uslyšeli cvaknutí odemykajícího se zámku.

* * *

Během malé chvíle se nenápadné dveře vedle krbu změnily v bránu pekelnou.

Michelangelo seděl schoulený na židli, hlavu v dlaních, modré oči široce rozevřené. Rafael rázoval sem tam jako tygr v příliš těsné kleci. Leonardo se opíral o stěnu zdánlivě bez pohybu, ale bratři ho znali natolik, že poznali dýchací cvičení, které prováděl na uklidnění.

Donatello nesmyslně listoval knihou. Nakonec mu ji Raf přibouchl těsně pod nosem.

"Myslím," pronesl Leo tiše, "že varování o přístupnosti by se neměla brát na lehkou váhu." Mikey svěsil hlavu.

Raf bouchl pěstí do stolu. Pak do sebe obrátil poloplný džbán a s prásknutím zmizel v nedávno odemčených dveří. Užaslé ticho přerušilo druhé cvaknutí zámku.

Leonardo se rozběhl ke vchodu.

"Vážně tam chceš jít?" zeptal se ho Donatello tiše.

"Co když je to past?" ucedil velitel skrz zuby.

"S tím se bude muset vypořádat. Sám."

* * *

"Co tam dělá tak dlouho?" Mikey nahradil nepřítomného bratra v procházecí uličce. "Je tam celou věčnost."

Nikdo neodpověděl. Všichni věděli, že nemohlo uplynout víc jak 10 minut.

"To je celý Raf. Vždycky myslí jen na sebe." Pět kroků doleva. Otočka.

"Kdybych tam byl já," deset kroků zpět, "tak ji řeknu, ať to odbude co nejrychleji.." otočka, znovu pět kroků vlevo.

"Pořád přeci poslouchá rozkazy ne? Tak já.." "Mikey?" "Ano, Leo?" "Zmlkni."

Nastalo hrobové ticho. Ani zpoza dveří se nic neozývalo.

"Co když už je po všem?" odvážil se Mikey po dalších pěti minutách zeptat a nedbaje Leova výhružného pohledu, přiložil ucho na dveře a opatrně vzal za kliku. Pak vletěl dovnitř a jeho výkřik utnulo bouchnutí dveří a cvaknutí zámku.

"Něco mě napadlo," přerušil Donnie Leonardův pokus o propálení dveří pohledem a zamířil ke stolu.

Když se vrátil, držel v ruce dvě čisté sklenice a jednu podával svému nechápajícímu bratrovi.

"To je na...hmm.." neurčitě zamával rukama na vysvětlení.

"Aha?" nebyl si Leonardo úplně jistý.

"Myslím," zdůraznil Donnie svou domněnku, "že nejde ani tako o samotný - hm - akt, jako spíše, řekněme, o dosažení _cíle_." a zahýbal obočím, což při jeho jinak vážném výrazu vypadalo neodolatelně komicky.

"Aha." Leo se zamračil na kus skla ve své ruce. "A jak poznáme, že to funguje?"

"Zkusím to první," nabídl se vědec, "v případě úspěchu bych tam neměl být dlouho. Ale raději bych šel sám," dodal rychle.

Nové cvaknutí zámku jim zadunělo v hlavě.

"Dobře," schválil po chvíli Leo jeho plán.


	7. Chapter 7 - Vášeň

Leonardo cítil, že ztrácí pevnou půdu pod nohama. Tohle nebyl boj, na který byl vyzbrojen.

Ačkoliv by se to při jejich původu nemuselo zdát, nebyli dívkami zcela nedotčeni. Jejich setkání s opačným pohlavím bylo vždy zvláštní a nebezpečné. A to zachránění April před robo-kočkami a Angel ze spárů Purpurových draků bylo zdaleka nejméně exotické.

Dívky, které potkávali, byly všech možných tvarů, barev a ras. Ať už zmutovaná Sydney - Quarry z podzemního města nebo Renet - bláznivá cestovatelka časem. O dočasných obyvatelích Nexusu mezi dimenzemi ani nemluvě.

Avšak většina těchto setkání byla orámovaná rovnicí: pomoct - rozloučit se.

On si nikdy žádnou romantickou představu nepřipouštěl. No dobrá, téměř nikdy. Byla tu jistá osoba, která se mu rovnala intelektem, bojovým uměním i životní filosofií. To, že byla zároveň v čele jim nepřátelského klanu, dodávalo jejich občasnému setkání dostatečnou dávku vzrušení.

Ale _tohle_. Tohle bylo neosobní a vynucené. A vzbuzovalo spoustu otázek. Bylo to vůbec skutečné. Byla _ona_ skutečná? Přemýšlel, zda se to dá považovat za znásilnění. A koho kým?

S nechutí se zadíval na sklenici ve své ruce. Co když to nebude fungovat? Co když bude? A jak dlouho už tam, k sakru, Donnie je? Dvě minuty? Hodinu? Rok?

Zámek cvakl.

Leo zaklel.

* * *

Pokoj byl vyzdoben různými odstíny rudé barvy a neobsahoval žádný nábytek. Až na jediný. Leonardo okázale ignoroval ležící postavu a rozhlédl se po stěnách. Obrazy svou tematikou byly mnohonásobně výmluvnější a podrobnější než kniha.

Leo odvrátil zrak a zamířil k protějším dveřím. Zaváhal. Klíč byl v zámku. Pevněji sevřel sklenici a otočil se.

* * *

"Co tam dělá tak dlouho?"

Donatello zaskřípal zuby. Měl za sebou neurčitě neuspokojivou a rozpačitou zkušenost, kterou zatím nebyl schopen zanalyzovat a založit a nevěděl, zda ho víc rozčiluje Mikeyho kňourání nebo Rafův nechutně samolibý výraz.

Ale nejmladší bratr měl pravdu. Leo tam _byl_ dlouho a přitom - jak zjistil - nebyl důvod. Donnie se zadíval na dveře,které ho zavedly zpět do rozdělovací chodby.

_Co_ tam dělá tak dlouho?

Donatello zaskřípal zuby.

* * *

Leonardo zavřel oči a hlasitě vydechl. Po kolikáté už? Nevěděl.

Dívčino tělo ho hřálo a oddechovalo ve stejném, postupně se zpomalujícím rytmu, jako jeho. Namotal si její pramínek vlasů na prst. V tlumeně osvětleném pokoji měly mahagonovou barvu a vlnily se jí téměř k pasu.

"Otoč se."

Nemohl od ní odtrhnout zrak. Světle bronzovou pleť zdobilo tetování ve tvaru liánovité květiny. Začínalo tenkými kořínky na prstech jejích nohou a stoupalo výš. Tu liána obtočila kotník, tady se snášely lístky po stehnu. Téměř nahoře dva do detailů prokreslené květy exotické rostliny nad kterými se tajil dech. Prsty jí odvrátil obličej.

"Nadzvedni se."

Také se zvedl.

Chtěl všechno.

Měl by odejít.

Potřeboval...

Měl by...

Ale ještě předtím...

Zlehka se dotkl jejích úst: "Otevři..." zašeptal.

* * *

Halou se rozléhalo rázování netrpělivých kroků.

"Jednou přeci vyjít musí!" snažil se Mikey uklidnit čím dál nervóznějšího Rafa.

Donnie se tvářil pochybovačně, na paměti jistý náhrobní nápis.

"Tak už něco vymysli!" vyštěkl na něho Rafael. Donatello se zamračil. Páčení, lomcování ani klepání nefungovalo. A kniha s návodem zůstala nenávratně zamčená v jídelně.

"Co ho zkusit přemluvit?" náhle napadlo Mikeyho a hned obdržel dva pohrdavé pohledy.

"Myslím tímhle," poklepal si na hlavu, "ty jsi přeci hned po Leovi expert na mentální komunikaci."

Donatello překvapeně kývnul. Proč ho to už dávno nenapadlo? A posadil se do pozice lotosového květu.

"Nedosáhnu na něj," přiznal po chvíli porážku. "Cítím ho, ale nemůžu se dostat přes jeho blokádu."

"Co když se mu něco stalo?" strachoval se benjamínek.

"Jo, stalo," odfrkl si Raf, "a já vím přesně co. Pomoz mi, Done. Pomozte mi oba dva."

Uprostřed chodby seděli tři nehybné postavy jakoby v hlubokém zadumání.

* * *

Bušení srdce, přerývavý dech, hučení v uších. Už, už. Všechno pro jeden krátký okamžik.

Leo se zhluboka nadýchl a pomalinku vydechl. Nemohl se toho pocitu dočkat, a přesto ho co nejvíce oddaloval.

"Leo."

Ne, teď ne! Leonardo zatnul zuby a soustředil se. Jen on a ona a pocit, který spaluje.

"Brácho. Poslouchej mě"

Zavrtěl hlavou a zrychlil pohyb. Měl poslouchání plné zuby.

"Vim, co ti chybí. To mě přece taky. Nám všem."

Leo zadržel dech.

"Ale já sem naději ještě neztratil. Jednou to přijde. Ale ne teď a ne takhle."

Leonardo pevně zavřel oči a snažil se utéct před myšlenkami, které byly i nebyly jeho vlastní.

"Prohlídni si ji. Pořádně."

Zpomaloval, až úplně zastavil. Teď to viděl. Kresby na jejím těle překrývaly tisíce tenkých světlých linek tvořící pavučinu - tisíce malých jizev.

Jak dlouho už tady je? Kolik jich tu bylo před nimi?

Pomalu postupoval pohledem výš.

Popraskané rty, sípavý dech.

A oči. Hluboké, tady barvy temné bordó. A přesto tvrdé a chladné jako led.

* * *

Dveře se váhavě otevřely, postava v modré masce se opřela o chladnou zeď.

Bylo ticho. Nakonec se odhodlal čelit odsuzujícím pohledům svých bratrů. To však v jejich očích nenalezl.

"Jdeme dál," pravil Rafael nezvykle jemně.

"Dál?"

"Do dalšího levelu," ukázal Mikey na konec chodby.

Nové dveře byly otevřené.


	8. Chapter 8 - level 3 - Boj

"To už je lepší!"

Rafaelův baryton rozvibroval nově přístupnou síň. Síň, již po celé její délce, šířce i hloubce zaplňovaly zbraně, štíty, zbraně, helmy, zbraně, brnění, zbraně a zase zbraně.

Donatello se rozhlížel s pochybami. Kolekce to byla vskutku různorodá a ačkoliv převládala středověká zbroj, sem tam mezi sudlicemi a halapartnami zahlédl kordy očividně ze sedmnáctého století a dokonce jednu automatickou pistoli. Ale zbraň ze všech nejjednodušší a přesto v jeho rukou smrtonosná nebyla k nalezení. Donnie si s nostalgií povzdechl, když si představil svou tyč-bo, nyní nečinně odpočívající ve stojanu doja.

"Páni, jak´s to udělal?" přerušil jeho zadumání Mikey, pokoušeje se neurazit si hlavu roztočeným řemdichem.

Donatello překvapeně zamrkal. Přímo před ním se zhmotnila zbraň, o které právě snil. Sundal ji ze stěny, usmál se a poklepal si na hlavu: "Tímhle."

Rafael se spokojeně zasmál a zavřel oči. Uvolněné místo po tyčí zaplnily dvě saie.

Leonardo zkoušel vyváženost a ostří čepele, kterou objevil mezi sbírkou scimitarů.

"Myslím, že mi postačí," rozhodl se spokojeně.

"Pánové, jdete na to úplně špatně!" odstrčil nejmladší bratr Rafa od stěny, "teď sledujte!"

Náhle se mu před očima rozblikalo tisíce hvězdiček.

"Hej!" třel si dotčeně temeno hlavy.

"Ať. tě. to. ani. nenapadne." varoval ho Raf s napřaženou rukou.

Mikey si povzdechl a za chvíli sundával s vyčítavým výrazem pár zcela obyčejných nunčaků.

"Předpokládám, že víte, co to znamená?" otázal se Donnie.

"Jissstě." zasmál se Raf se zbraněmi v pohotovosti a rozkopl dveře na druhé straně zbrojnice.

Všichni s bojový pokřikem skočili dovnitř.

A zůstali stát.

"To je ale překvapení." zavrčel vrhač saí.

Leonardo s Donatellem si s rozpačitým výrazem uklízeli zbraně.

"Ahoj Simmi," tiše pozdravil Mikey.

Vypadala jinak. A nebylo to jenom tím, že byla oblečená. Totiž oblečená v hnědém koženém brnění.

Ani jejími vlasy, pevně svázanými do culíku. V bojovém postoji nebylo nic z pokorné služtičky. A její pyšný výraz nemohl zakrýt ani černý šátek zavázaný přes oči.

Když je uslyšela, pevněji sevřela kopí v rukou a natočila se bokem k nim, ukazujíc svůj profil.

"Tak to bude rychlý," zasmál se Rafael pochmurně, "okamžitě nás pusť dál!"

Simonetta napřáhla svoji dlouhou špičatou zbraň směrem na želví srdce.

"To znělo jako ne," popíchl Mikey.

Rafael se zamračil a zaútočil.

"Nějaký další chytrý nápad?" zeptal se Leo, když sbíral svého horkokrevného bratra ze země. Ten neodpověděl, jen dál propichoval dívku alespoň pohledem. Simonetta také zhluboka oddechovala a otírala si krev z tváře. S kopím to ale očividně uměla.

Rafael začínal mít hry po krk. "Zaútočíme na ni všichni najednou!" a střetl se s třemi odmítavými pohledy.

"To si neporadíš s jednou holkou?" uchichtl se Mikey. Raf nebezpečně přimhouřil oči.

"Jak se odtud chceš rychle dostat?"

"Musíte mě rychle porazit."

Želváci ztuhli a otočili se po překvapivě znělém hlasu. Dívka dál stála v hrdém postoji.

"Tak ono to mluví?"

"Ale nevidí."

"Co z toho plyne?"

"Odpovídá pouze.." "Máš...?" "...svému protivníkovi." skočil Mikymu do řeči Donnie s klidem a sevřel pevněji svou tyč.

Leonardo je zamyšleně sledoval. Donatello byl v boji se zbraněmi na delší vzdálenost mistr, avšak dívka očividně také a ačkoliv momentálně oslepená, měla pravděpodobně k dobru roky navíc. Nejspíš spoustu roků. A pak tu bylo ještě něco.

Leo, ač nerad, přesunul svou pozornost na dívčinu zbraň. Kopí bylo bílé a hladné, bez jakéhokoliv vzoru. Ale oči ho nešálily - z dva metry dlouhé tyče vyzařovalo téměř neviditelné bíle světlo a občas problikl malý záblesk. A vypadalo to, jako by kopí vedlo ji, než naopak.

"Donnie, urychli to!" zavelel po chvíli, "ona se tě učí!"

Ninja s tyčí se zatvářil zmateně a pak pochopil. Na švih, který Simonetta před chvíli tak tak vykryla, nyní bez váhání odpověděla ostrým protiútokem. Protahovaní boje ho jenom stěžovalo.

Donatello na odlákání pozornosti klepl dívku přes kotníky a bleskově se napřáhl druhým koncem na útok na její hlavu. Ránu nedokončil. Nedokázal to. Poděkováním mu byl krvavý šrám na pravé paži.

"Donnie!" vykřikli bratři zděšeně a Raf ho rychle odtáhl z dosahu hrotu.

"Ty jedna malá...!"

"Počkej," zarazil ho Leo a vytáhl scimitar. Simonetta se zaposlouchala a natočila. Než však stačila odpovědět na útok, mířila ji čepel na hrdlo. Leonardo dokázal být vražedně rychlý a tichý, když bylo třeba.

"Kdo a jak tě musí porazit?"

Otázaná odstrčila prsty meč a zkřivila rty do úšklebku. Ale neodpověděla. Leonardo přitlačil. Z prstu ji začal ztékat malý červený pramínek.

"Všichni."

A Leo zmizel.

"Výborně!" zavrčel Raf pomstychtivě.

"Nepůjdeme na ní všichni najednou!" odstrčil ho Donatello pohoršeně.

"Souhlasím s Donniem!" oznámil Mikey a zatočil nunchuky.

Jejich svištění a Mikeyho hlasitý verbální projev dostatečně odlákal dívčinu pozornost, takže netrvalo dlouho a byla odhozena na stěnu, po které se s tlumeným výkřikem svezla na zem. Michelangelo nad ní stál s vítězoslavným pohledem a roztočenými zbraněmi.

"Máš mě ráda?"

Ani šátek na očích nemohl zakrýt její překvapený výraz. Pak se s námahou opírajíc o kopí pomalu zvedla.

"Nevím," odpověděla mizící postavě tiše.

Donatello s povzdechem přistoupil a zaujal bojový postoj. Jak může někdo útočit na slepého protivníka? Jak _on_ může zranit _ji_?

Rafael si povzdechl. Za chvíli bylo jasné, že tohle nikam nevede. Donie každý svůj už už úspěšný zásah na poslední chvíli zarazil. A už mu docházely chvaty i síla.

Raf sevřel pevněji své saie.

Donnie se otočil, dávaje tak do švihu větší sílu a rozmáchl se. Rafael sledoval, jak se mu napínají přesně ty špatné svaly brzdící útok a napřáhl se. Jeho zbraň probodla horní konec Donovy tyče a dokončila útok. Úspěšně. Simonetta se s překvapeným výkřikem sesunula k zemi, toho dne podruhé.

Donatello ji rychle běžel na pomoc. Zarazila ho zelená ruka na jeho rameni

"Pustíš nás oba?" zavrčel Raf.

"Jisssstě." odpověděla, aniž by se snažila vstát ze země.

Než se Donnie odhodlal ke své otázce, dívka i místnost zmizely.

A objevila se stará známá propojovací síň.


End file.
